candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Bombs/@comment-25489073-20141102151654
I have kept my word and will not revisit this level (or for that matter Candy Crush Saga) ever again until and unless I read here that it has been nerfed. But I would would like to make a few points here and I hope that all will consider what I have to say. Suppose that Level 735, as wretched as it is, was made even worse! How about: Number of Colors: 6 (instead of 5) Required Moves: 45 (instead of 35) The fact is that the best Candy Crush player, under those circumstances, could play thousands and maybe tens of thousands of times and never once pass the level. And a far less skilled player could get incredibly lucky and complete the level almost instantaneously. How could that be? It's like I have said all along in my posts about some previous levels.' The programmers have all the cards so to speak'. They can make a totally luck-based level which seems to be impossible "doable." '''Though I of course have no proof that this is being done, on any given player try King can '''rig any level to make it "doable." Conversely on any given player try they can rig any level '''to force you to lose no matter what you do. Well, okay, that's not quite true regarding doability . There have been a couple of levels with bugs which, prior to being fixed, were in fact impossible without using jellyfish boosters. (Those have been discussed here.) And I suppose if the countdown bombs started at 4 rather than 8 (along with the other constraints noted above) the level would not be doable. At some point it may be impossible for the programmrs to make a level doable. A few people ... '''very few .,, win jackpots of millions playing lotteries or progressive slot machines. Any of those people can say with accuracy "this is doable." But what does it prove? King's objective in creating Level 735, as it stands now, is to make as many people as possible who have never spent a cent on the game do so for the first time. I believe that ly King primarily wants players to purcahse the "add 5 to each bomb" booster. Some here might consider me a sore loser. I respect you if you feel that way. But I do not believe that to be the case. I firmly believe that this level is, far and away, the most insanely hard level in Candy Crush for two reasons: (1) almost every move that you make adds more jeopardy (countdown bombs): I don't believe that is the case with any other level in the game (2) you can reach your one-star target score and lose because you are required to play all the remaining moves and, in the process, risk annihilation. If the application developers want people who have gotten this far to quit the game for good -- unless this is nerfed very quickly -- then they may have accomplished their goal. Playing this level is worse than annoying. It is simply torture. It is the turnoff of all turnoffs. I believe, unless they rectify this quickly, that they have made a horrible mistake. Again I can't prove it, but I believe that the application might keep track of how much everyone has spent. And it is possible for the application to rig this level so that it is, in fact, impossible for a "free-loader" to win, even if the free-loader played the level 10 million times. Since this is totally luck-based, all the app needs to do is drop a single bomb which it knows will be unreachable within the next 8 moves. Similarly, I believe that the app can decide at any tune to be intentionally generous toward people who are constantly sending them money. The previous two levels -- 733 and 734 -- were also luck-based but did not have the "jeopardy" and "move requirement" constraints noted above. I suspect that King intentionally created this level as a money grabber to lure previous freeloaders into paying. I personally think it's a terribly wrong decision. Maybe it's wishful thinking but I truly believe that King will nerf this level very quickly, possibly within the next two weeks if not sooner. They are receiving an incredible amount of bad publicity about it. If this were an earlier level, they would be receiving even more bad publicity. I assume that relatively few in the grand scheme of things have gotten this far in the game. As for anyone who has completed this level, with or without a booster, I am firmly convinced that the only reason is that the application was rigged so that you could complete it. The strategy of "do one side only" will not work if the app intentionally gives you a single unreachable bomb. And the strategy of "do the leftmost and rightmost columns (there us generally no additional jeopardy with a vetical match-3 there) will not work because you still must ultimately generate and then destroy countdown bombs to accumulate a score. If there is any level in the game that is much worse than insanely hard it is truly this one. I suggest to the adminstrators here -- mostly tongue-in-cheek though not completely -- that a new difficulty level should be created: The level should be called Forget It! ' '